Puppy Training
by abyssed
Summary: Naughty Zack plus an Evil Genesis equals TROUBLE. Then you have Sephiroth watching the story unfold with morbid interest and Angeal getting angrier by the second. What is going on? And will Zack ever be allowed to take that awful vibrator out?


**Title:** Puppy Training

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy 7  
><strong>Characters andor Pairings:** Genesis/Sephiroth. Angeal/Zack.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 6,562  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Naughty Zack + Evil Genesis = TROUBLE. Then you have Sephiroth watching the story unfold with morbid interest and Angeal getting angrier by the second. What is going on? And will Zack ever be allowed to take that awful vibrator out?

* * *

><p>If he could hop into a time machine, he would. If he could replan his whole night again so that it didn't result it this, he would. And if he could run screaming back to Gongaga, he most definitely would. But alas, life does not offer such easy means of escape or prevention of horrifying incidents. Third Class, Zack Fair, look aghast as one very pissed off General glowered down at him. And just his luck that it had to be the one with the infamous temper. Looking back, he could have seen that the whole night was just a recipe for disaster. It had started with Angeal's words. You're close to becoming Second Class. Of course that was followed by; You must work harder to achieve that rank - now more than ever. But Zack conveniently chose not to hear that part. Instead he decided to go out and celebrate his almost new rank success. Stupid, yes. But in Zack Logic it had made sense at the time. So dragging his buddy Kunsel along, they went on a drinking marathon. Of course, they were both underage but obtaining alcohol was not difficult in Midgar, especially if you were a SOLDIER. And if you knew certain Turks, it was even easier - like drinking water from a tap.<p>

They had met the readheaded Turk at the bar. Beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He seemed cool, unruffled by the crowded and noisy atmosphere. Drinking at his own runaway train pace, he had noticed the two rookie SOLDIERs as soon as they'd entered. A conversation was struck up as the Turk offered the two SOLDEIRs a smoke. They both refused. Zack had tried to count how many empty beer bottles surrounded the Turk but gave up somewhere past, "Let's have a real drink, not that cheap, cider crap." Reno had kept them coming, one after the other. And like an obedient SOLDIER, Zack had drank and drank, stupidly trying to do the impossible. Drink Reno under the table.

Almost six hours later - and in a drunken stupor - Zack had stumbled around the corner of ShinRa's maze of corridors, trying to find his way back to his room only to run smack into one Genesis Rhapsodos. His grip on the half empty beer bottle clutched in his hand slipped, tipping over, it's contents splashing across the red leather of the General before crashing to the floor. All was silent for a few moments as Zack's blank gaze locked onto Genesis' furious one. And to make matters worse - as if they could get any worse - Zack had collapsed into a fit of giggles at his own clumsiness before realizing the full horror of his actions. This only infuriated Genesis.

And so, now here he was pinned against the wall by one of ShinRa's powerful Generals, praying silently that this was all a big nightmare. But no such luck. That dream was shattered by Genesis' low, dangerous tone. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Zack froze, staring up at the readhead with frightened eyes. Angeal help! How he wished it was Angeal glaring at him right now - then he wouldn't feel so scared for he knew that despite all the warnings, threats and glares that Angeal would never actually physically hurt him. Genesis however, was another story. Make that a horror story. Where people die. A lot.

"I asked you a question. Answer." A fist was slammed on the wall behind Zack, barely inches from his head.

"Third Class, Zack Fair." The SOLDIER mumbled.

"Angeal Hewley's student, yes?"

"Y-Yes sir." Zack replied, suddenly hoping that the fact would help him somehow. It was widely known that Angeal and Genesis were childhood friends so there was no way that Genesis would do anything to harm his best friend's student, was there?

Something happened then, something shifted within Genesis because his expression changed from disgusted, barely contained rage to a smirk. Zack blinked, the change in the redhead only scaring him further. He struggled fruitlessly against the solid body that held him captive for a few moments longer before realizing that unless Genesis released him of his own accord, he would not be getting away.

"Follow me." Genesis said simply, turning on his heels and walking away. Zack waited for a few moments, staring after Genesis. Really, what choice did he have besides follow the man's orders? It wasn't as though Genesis was a fellow SOLIDER. He was Zack's superior, one of ShinRa's kick ass Generals. Zack had no other choice but to follow Genesis to wherever the hell he was going.

Twenty minutes later and they were standing in Genesis' room. Genesis' bedroom, no less. Zack stood quietly, gazing around the place in wonder. Not only was the place more than four times bigger than his own shared sleeping quarters but it looked like a room from five star hotel. Though Zack had never been inside one, but this - yup, Zack decided, this is what a five star hotel would look like. He'd noted the couch with the plush cushions, the floor to ceiling bookcases and dining area. The bed looked...extremely comfortable with the silk sheets and pillowcases. Of course it would have to be all silk and satin. Rich colours and soft leather. Gentle lighting and pretentious classical music. Genesis lived on decadence. And Zack knew, expected that the prissy General wouldn't accept anything less.

"Take a seat, Zack." Genesis' voice had changed from hard and commanding to a soft purr. Zack looked around. The only nearby place to sit was that ridiculously soft bed. It looked big and soft enough for a princess. Make that a princess who liked a lot of black and bondage. Zack tried not to run a mile or jump when he spotted the pair of red furry handcuffs on Genesis' bedside table. Figures, Genesis would be into that kinky shit. Zack sat down almost sinking right into the bed. Damn, how could anyone get a decent night's sleep in something that felt like jelly?

The General finally turned around, dangling a slim white, cylinder shaped...thing before Zack's face. It was something Zack had never seen before...but it looked suspicious. Zack gazed up, a little confused meeting the General's terrifying smirk - something he was sure that would continue to haunt him in his future nightmares.

"Know what this is?"

Zack shook his head, silently. He'd never seen such a thing before.

Genesis tutted. "What is Angeal teaching you?"

Before Zack could answer, Genesis held up something else. It was smaller than the first thing and square shaped. He pressed the button on it and all of a sudden there was a humming noise. The slim white thing in the General's hand was vibrating.

Oh. Oh no...realization dawned on Zack. Though he'd never seen one, he'd heard about these things.

"It's quite ingenious, actually." Genesis mused. "It comes with a remote control thus allowing someone to operate it on his partner even with some distance between them. And unlike most, it's not attached by a wire. Pretty handy, don't you think?"

Zack looked on dubiously.

"I want you to put this inside you first thing tomorrow morning." Genesis told him, handing him the vibrator.

What the hell was this? Zack gaped. "W-What?"

"You heard." Genesis looked serious. "If I find out you've disobeyed me - and I will find you if you have - it will be worse for you."

"But but you haven't got anything on me!" Zack protested more afraid than angry. "So I spilled some beer on you, big deal!"

"I know your little secret, Fair." Genesis crossed his arms over his chest and fixed Zack with a knowing look. "You have feelings for your mentor. A schoolgirl crush, is it? Or something more?"

The colour drained from Zack's face and for once he was struck speechless. How the hell did Genesis know?

"It doesn't really matter what it is, though I don't need to tell you that such feelings are unacceptable between a student and his mentor." Genesis continued, looking more smug by the second. "Now if I were to let this information slip to say, the director, what do you suppose would happen?"

Zack glared. Trust Genesis to use something dirty as blackmail.

"You would be removed from Angeal's tuition and replaced within the guidance of another General. Myself, no doubt seeing as Sephiroth is too busy to bother with the likes of you." Genesis moved closer to Zack, his face only inches away as he dished out his last threat. "And believe me, should you happen to end up under my guidance, I will work you like a dog."

Zack could only stare at the General with wide, frightened eyes. There's no way! Genesis wouldn't do such a thing, would he? For all Zack knew, Angeal would be glad to get rid of him especially since the way he'd been screwing up lately. True, he didn't know Genesis personally, but if there was even a small amount of truth to the many horror stories surrounding the crimson General, Genesis was not one to take lightly.

There was no choice but to obey. If he so desired, Genesis could make his life extremely uncomfortable within ShinRa. And complaining to Angeal would serve no purpose as his best friend was Zack's tormentor.

Damn.

"What do you get out of this?" Zack asked curiously. What was in it for Genesis besides a sick sense of pleasure at seeing him suffer. Oh, wait. That was the reason.

"You mean besides seeing you writhe?" Genesis laughed. "I have my reasons and you wouldn't understand them."

"You're sick!"

Genesis merely laughed.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was...unsettled.<p>

It was a feeling seldom felt but when it did occur, Sephiroth didn't like it. However, that feeling accompanied by one Genesis Rhapsodos complete with Chesire cat grin at an ungodly hour was even worse. A double blow before he even had the chance to get out of bed. Not a very good start to the day.

Genesis, who had always been an early riser had breezed into his living quarters exceptionally early that morning, having made it somewhat of a habit to come by Sephiroth's room at the start of each day. He'd wait while the General got ready and together they'd make their way downstairs and into the cafeteria for breakfast with Angeal. All three Generals were usually very busy and they all had different schedules to keep which is why - on Genesis' insistence - they always had their meals together. Or at least tried to. A missed meal resulted in a bout of bitching from Genesis. It was one of the reasons why they never cooked in the kitchenette in their own living quarters. It was much easier to meet in the cafeteria. And it was one thing the three friends secretly looked forward to.

This morning was unlike the ones before it where Genesis would come in and flop down on to the bed beside Sephiroth, dropping kisses on random bare pieces of skin, fingers moving under the sheets and to places where Genesis knew the silver haired General was ridiculously ticklish. It was a struggle to resist the temptation to pin the redhead to the bed and fuck him senseless just so that he'd be too spaced out to do anything annoying for a good while thus allowing Sephiroth to have a few more precious, lazy moments before his alarm rang.

However, this morning, Genesis quietly sat in the armchair in the corner of the room, glowing mako eyes watching appreciatively as the General got dressed. There was something unnerving about this. Genesis was unnaturally quiet. And like the calm before the storm, his silence usually meant that something big and knowing Genesis - explosive - was about to follow. Either that...or he was plotting something.

Sephiroth didn't like either conclusion.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it was rude to stare?" Sephiroth asked, with a smirk. Although it faltered when Genesis merely smiled, his gaze unwavering. Usually, that kind of remark would have made the redhead get up and do more than just stare. This morning, Sephiroth had his black leather coat thrown at him instead.

"Let's go to breakfast."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow, questioningly, hiding his growing concern. Genesis refusing an invitation for sex, or at least a heavy make out session? What was going on?

* * *

><p>Ah, man. This was weird.<p>

And to make things even more sucky, he'd overslept and hadn't even had a chance to shower. He had an early morning training session with Angeal. And unfortunately for him, his mentor didn't tolerate tardiness. Although, if he hadn't spent twenty minutes trying to stick that...that thing inside him he probably would have been able to squeeze a quick shower in. And skipping breakfast in order to shower was stupid - at least according to Zack. His stomach was already rumbling and he'd be useless in his training session when his stomach was protesting so loudly.

Rounding a corner he bumped into a strong body that caused him to be knocked back. His gaze shot up to connect with the one who had knocked him over. Please don't let it be Genesis! He couldn't handle another confrontation first thing in the morning - and without food! The vibrator inside him didn't make the fall any easier. He hopped up back on his feet rubbing his sore behind with one hand and breathing an obvious sigh or relief when he discovered it was Angeal standing before him.

"Angeal! Man, I'm glad to see you!" A small blush crept over Zack's face as he felt very conscious of the vibrator inside him. If only it was Angeal instead. Oh, bad, bad, bad. Because now he was grinning rather stupidly. Angeal looked annoyed.

"I heard some of the Turks talking about your little drinking session with Reno last night." Angeal frowned. "And specifically after I told you how close you are to becoming Second Class and how crucial your training is now more than ever - you decide to pull a stunt like that."

Zack winced. Figures those damn Turks wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut.

"Angeal, look. It was just - " Zack tried to explain that he had only intended to a have a few drink but Angeal wasn't interested in excuses.

"And it's clear how much you drank due to the fact that a day later, you still reek of alcohol." Angeal chastised.

"But - I overslept! I'm sorry I didn't have time for a shower!"

"I think we need to have a serious conversation about this. You can't carry on with such behaviour." Now Angeal seemed more disgusted than annoyed. "I've taken the liberty to cancel your duties and classes. You will be training with me for the entire day."

"Y-Yes sir." Zack looked dejected. Normally spending an entire day with Angeal ranked up there with birthdays and such other happy occasions. But how could he be serious about training, how could he perform his best when there was a vibrator up his ass?

"Come on." Angeal said gruffly, beginning to walk. "We can have breakfast together and talk some more."

Breakfast? Together? This was another instance where Zack would have been jumping for joy, but given the situation he only nodded and trudged after Angeal.

* * *

><p>After getting some breakfast, Genesis and Sephiroth took their seats at their usual table. The table that was situated at the very back of the room. The table that didn't exactly have a reserved sign but everybody knew - rookie SOLDIERs, ShinRa staff and even the people who served the meals - sit there and die. Thanks to one redheaded General that message had been made loud and clear when a Third Class had accidentally taken his seat there on his first day. Said Third Class was never seen again. Though it was said that he'd decided to return home because he felt he couldn't cut it in ShinRa, people secretly had other ideas about what had happened but were to intimidated too voice them. Both Genesis and Sephiroth were surprised that Angeal wasn't already there. Usually he'd be sitting at the table waiting for them. A few minutes later, however, Angeal appeared looking very annoyed, he stood there for a moment or two glaring the other way before directing his attention to his two friends. Genesis quirked an eyebrow and looked at his friend with interest. Angeal wasn't so easily angered.<p>

"Problem?" Sephiroth asked.

"You could say that. I need to go and have a severe word with my student. Unfortunately, it cannot wait." Angeal sighed and glanced warily at Genesis. He knew how much the redhead hated it when either himself or Sephiroth couldn't make their daily meet ups. "Rain check?"

To his amazement, Genesis merely smiled and nodded. "As you wish."

Even Sephiroth shot him a surprised look, however the redhead ignored it as he picked up his fork.

"...okay, I'll see you both later." Angeal decided not to push his luck by questioning his childhood friend. Whatever gracious mood Genesis seemed to be in, it would certainly not last very long.

The two friends watched silently as Angeal crossed the cafeteria and sat down on another table opposite a very sorry looking Zack.

"Will wonders never cease." Sephiroth gazed at Genesis with a curious expression. "You're up to something."

Genesis didn't reply but his cat that got the cream - no, in Genesis' case it was a canary for his plans always involved some kind of destruction to another being or object - look only confirmed his suspicions. Sephiroth didn't press on it anymore as he began to eat. It was too early to hear about whatever horror Genesis was planning.

* * *

><p>Angeal placed his tray on the table and took a seat. Zack watched him warily as he continued to gobble up his food. His mentor took a sip of coffee regarding Zack with a stern stare for a few moments. It was making Zack nervous.<p>

"Zack. I don't have to tell you how disappointed I am. Last night, well..." Angeal closed his eyes and sighed.

Zack got the picture. He had screwed up. In a big way. He tried to think of a way to get himself in Angeal's good books. Angeal wasn't really the type to smile too often but the few times he had, it had melted Zack's heart, leaving him wanting more. Another smile. A kind word. A pat on the back. Something. Zack promised himself he'd work harder - not only to achieve the rank of Second Class but to see that smile on Angeal's face again.

Zack grinned brightly. "I promise I'll do bett - "

However, he didn't get to finish his sentence as on the far side of the room a switch was flicked on discreetly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Never having felt such sensations before, Zack leapt up from his seat, howling.

Angeal glared at him.

"YAAAAAAAAAI!" Zack tried to tug his pants down in a moment of panic then realised he was in a crowded place. And to make it worse everybody's attention was already fixed on him. Zack looked around wildly for a few moments before his desperate gaze locked on to his least favourite General. Genesis merely smirked back, lifting up his coffee cup in a mock toast.

Bastard!

And to make things worse, he'd even caught the attention of Sephiroth!

"Will you sit down?" Angeal demanded, stiffly.

"But but but - !" Zack looked ready to burst. He cast another glance at Genesis trying his hardest to glare but Angeal voice's had become insistent, angrier.

"Sit down, Zack!"

The poor Third Class whimpered and tried to sit back down but the vibrator inside him continued to whir. Zack took a deep breath trying to calm down. The feelings that were so strong before were starting to become tolerable. Zack cast an apologetic look at Angeal. "S-Sorry, sir."

Angeal looked at him strangely for a few seconds more before returning to his breakfast.

Zack heaved a sigh as the stupid vibrator finally stopped.

* * *

><p>Zack groaned in frustration as Genesis caught up with him and Angeal towards the end of breakfast. Angeal shot him a irritated look. Zack sighed. Of course Angeal would think that his friend could do no wrong. He stupidly had the urge to just spill everything to Angeal. Yank his pants down, pull out that wretched vibrator and hold it up for all to see. This, he would say, is your General's idea of a joke! But doing so would only embarrass himself...not to mention what Genesis would do to him later. Zack shuddered and tried to avoid eye contact with Genesis. How he hated that smug arrogant look!<p>

"He is rather...strange, is he not?" Genesis was saying, looking almost sympathetic. "I feel for you, friend."

Zack bit his lip and glared.

"More so today than usual." Angeal joked, although Zack couldn't detect any humour in his voice whatsoever.

Genesis turned to Zack. "Well, to say the least, he seems competent enough...although his little outburst had me questioning even that."

Zack was about to object furiously, when Genesis slipped his hand in his pocket and flicked the switch.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Zack screamed, almost dropping to his knees. Damn, he should have expected that. He would have collapsed on the floor if Angeal hadn't suddenly grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"We are leaving!" He hissed at Zack, before shooting an apologetic look at Genesis. "Next time."

"By all means." Genesis merely smiled as he watched Angeal almost drag Zack to the training room. No doubt, Angeal was pissed off. He switched from a smile to a smirk when Zack looked back at him, silently mouthing the word. "Fucker."

Genesis discreetly - it would do nothing for his image if he was caught using such profane gestures - gave the Third Class the one fingered salute before flicking off the switch and going his own way.

* * *

><p>Fuck!<p>

It wasn't enough that he had to deal with the vibrator driving him to heated insanity whenever it struck Genesis' fancy but now he had to deal with one hell of an erection. And spending the last few hours sweating and grunting before Angeal had only made it worse. So even as he continued to strike, dodge, roll and jump his mind was elsewhere. Somewhere far away where he was either naked in bed with Angeal or burning Genesis' beloved book to ashes. At the moment, his need to get even was intensely great therefore preferring the latter scenario. So of course, with a mind fixed on anything but training, Zack was doing poorly thus frustrating Angeal even more.

"Zack! Concentrate!"

Zack grunted in response. The vibrator was beginning to annoy him even though it wasn't switched on. He was beginning to feel sore and uncomfortable which resulted in every move being executed in a rather sloppy manner. He knew Angeal would not tolerate this.

He slashed through a few more monsters...the last one dodged. Zack was too distracted and ended up crashing to the floor. Angeal sighed as he took out his phone, scrolled down and aborted the VR mission. He moved forward to stand in front to Zack who was still sprawled out on to the floor...in a rather shameless way, Angeal noted, hiding his smirk. Right now his desire to fuck his student senseless was overridden by his annoyance. Angeal had never known Zack to screw up his training sessions so badly in the past.

"What is the matter with you?" Angeal demanded.

Zack gazed up, sadly. An image of an abandoned puppy crossed Angeal's mind. Those sad puppy eyes. For some reason he felt a twinge of guilt, though he ignored it however and continued to glare.

"Well?"

* * *

><p>"You haven't stopped staring the entire time." Sephiroth noted at lunch, giving Genesis a hard look. He looked over his shoulder to follow the readhead's gaze and indeed, it settled on Angeal and Zack. Angeal had sent them both a message earlier saying he would not be able to meet them for lunch, claiming that he had a rather pressing matter he had to deal with. What was going on? Sephiroth was amazed that Genesis hadn't boasted over his plan yet, which was - judging from the gleeful smirk on Genesis' face -going exceedingly well. Sephiroth, sighed inwardly. "Should I be worried?"<p>

Genesis tore his attention away from his prey and regarded Sephiroth for several moments. "Do you remember that vibrator I bought several days ago?"

Sephiroth blinked.

"The one you were too damn busy to use on me?" Genesis pressed.

"I recall." Sephiroth replied, not liking where this was going.

"Well, guess where it's buried now?" The readhead purred, directing his attention back to Zack as he pulled out the remote from his pocket and flicked the switch.

He couldn't be serious. Sephiroth turned around to look at Genesis' target and sure enough, Zack jumped out of his seat, howling pitifully.

Sephiroth observed the scene for a moment or two before turning back to a grinning Genesis. He sighed, wondering how to reply to such a thing.

"Sometimes, Genesis...I worry about you."

The redhead replied with another smirk. "Cute."

* * *

><p>Angeal twitched.<p>

Something was going on.

He didn't know what was more annoying. The fact that something was going on right under his nose and he didn't know about it or the fact that Zack had refused to tell him. This did not bode well for Angeal who expected honesty from his students.

It had started off as a strange, strange day. His hyper, restless and generally annoying but nonetheless cute student was behaving crazier than usual. The constant wriggling, moans, groans, whimpers, occasional bad language not to mention the sudden very loud yelling was getting tiresome indeed. Though Angeal didn't really have the heart to chastise him much seeing as Zack looked like a wounded puppy after every outburst. He mildly wondered what it was that was causing Zack to act this way, then stopped himself. Trying to understand Zack was like trying to understand Genesis' obsession with LOVELESS. Too elaborate - make that insane - to even attempt to comprehend. Then of course there was Genesis himself. Every time Angeal looked his way, the crimson SOLDIER would be gazing back at them with a smirk. Correction, make that gazing back at Zack with a smirk. That look Angeal had come to loathe as well as secretly love. The I-Know-Something-You-Don't-And-I'm-Loving-Every-Moment-Of-This smirk. When Genesis had that look on his face, it spelled trouble. Even more astonishing, was Sephiroth's reaction. He too, appeared to be observing Zack. Although not as frequently nor as obviously as Genesis. The silver haired General's gaze was strange, something akin to morbid interest. And if Sephiroth was sparing a glance at something other than work related matters and Genesis' ass then this was definitely a cause for concern.

Something major was going on.

"Come on." Angeal stood up and pushed his chair back. "Back to the VR training room."

Zack nodded, wordlessly. He winced as he too stood up. He felt sore and knowing Genesis it would only continue to get worse before the day was over. He gently rubbed his backside then dropped his hand to his side when he saw Angeal watching with a strange look on his face.

"Heheheheh." Zack laughed nervously. "Shall we go?"

Out in the hallway, Zack cursed inwardly as they were stopped by a smooth, mellow voice.

"Problems, Angeal?" It felt as though Genesis had been watching him and laughing the whole day. Zack fumed, silently.

"It's all under control." Angeal replied. He knew now that the redhead was the source of Zack's worrying behavior. And he wanted to get Zack away from Genesis as quickly as possible. He didn't know exactly what was going on but he figured that if Zack was kept away from the redheaded General that things would get better. Wishful thinking, yes, but for the moment that was all he could do.

They heard a voice behind them. Sephiroth was walking over with an armload of paperwork.

Genesis settled his azure eyes onto Zack. Now was his chance. Angeal's attention was on Sephiroth as they both looked over the papers and Zack stood there gawking at the silver haired General too, since it was rare for him to be in such close distance with the infamous ShinRa legend. And discreetly as he could, Genesis slipped the remote into Zack's back pocket. The redhead had made sure to insert new batteries. It wouldn't be too fun if the contraption stopped working halfway especially now that it was to remain switched on until Zack stopped it himself. Genesis was confident that the Third Class was too absent minded to even think of checking his pockets.

Sephiroth and Angeal parted. The silver haired General shot Genesis a stern look before leaving their company. Angeal glanced at Genesis. "We should be going."

"Sure." Genesis shrugged, smirking as Zack gave him a helpless look. Genesis knew what that meant. You've had your fun. We're leaving. Can you switch it off now?

Heh, no such luck.

Genesis gave them a wave and sauntered off leaving behind a suspicious Angeal and a desperate Zack.

* * *

><p>Back in the training room, Zack wondered why the vibrating hadn't stopped. The remote's signal wasn't strong enough to reach such distance. He fretted silently as Angeal began the VR mission. The now painful movement inside of him continued without mercy even as he lifted his sword up to swing at the monster that was fast approaching him.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're enjoying this." Sephiroth accused as he slammed Genesis against a wall and proceeded to kiss that self righteous smirk away from the redhead's lips. They were standing in a deserted hallway, both having stolen away a few precious moments from their otherwise hectic schedules. Genesis laughed softly, bringing up his hands and burying his fingers in that soft, silver hair.<p>

"Would it be a crime if I were?" Genesis asked, moving his hands down to the General's leather clad ass.

"Not a crime, no." Sephiroth admitted moving away from the readhead's lips. No amount of kissing would ever get rid of that smugness. "Though one would question your motives."

"My motives are entirely honorable." Genesis breathed, tilting his head to the side to allow Sephiroth more access.

"Honorable, right." Sephiroth rolled his eyes, moving his hand down, fingers seeking out the hardness that was beginning to form underneath Genesis's leather pants.

"I think they are. I know for a fact that Fair's got the lovesick puppy eyes for Angeal and I also know that my dear, dear friend has similar feelings for the pup. All I'm doing is speeding things along since they're both too reluctant to admit it." Genesis moaned a little. "So they too can be happy and fuck."

"Speaking of..." Genesis let the sentence trail off as he began grinding suggestively against Sephiroth's obvious arousal. An open invitation.

As tempting as that was, Sephiroth had to refuse. He had an important meeting to get to and Genesis had paperwork to look over. Something the General knew the redhead had been trying to avoid all week. He wondered what to do about Genesis'...plan. Should he step in and put a stop to the madness before Zack completely lost it? Before Angeal found out? Sephiroth decided not to get involved. As hard as it was to actually understand, in some strange way Genesis thought he was helping them come together. He was having just a little too much fun in doing so. And if he did interfere, Genesis would only bitch at him for it later. Usually during sex.

"No thanks." Sephiroth untangled himself from the redhead with some reluctance. "Though if you're really desperate, take some lubricant and go take a peep at Angeal and Zack. If your plan works as well you think it will, then you'll be in for a show."

A quick kiss and a smirk later, Sephiroth was walking down the hallway leaving behind a very annoyed and frustrated General. With a raging hard on.

"Bastard." Genesis continued to glare even after Sephiroth had long since left his sight.

* * *

><p>"Arrrgggggggh!"<p>

Training wasn't going too great.

Zack couldn't think, couldn't breathe, could barely move. What the hell was going on? The vibrator shouldn't be working at all since Genesis was no where near him. He was supposed to be doing paperwork or something equally boring at the opposite end of the building, so why was the stupid vibrator giving him such grief now? Had Genesis snuck back? Had he hidden himself somewhere nearby? Was he watching this now even as Zack suffered? Enough was enough! Zack flung his sword to the side, pulled his pants and boxers down and yanked out the vibrator with a sharp cry of pain. He hurled it across the room and breathed a sigh of relief as the whole nightmare finally came to an end. He'd been walking around with that evil thing inside him for nearly nine hours. Something had fallen out from his pocket when he'd yanked his pants down. Something white and small, something...that damned remote! Had it been in his pocket the whole time? But how?! Damn that Genesis!

"FUCK!"

"Zack."

Uh-oh. Angeal was sure to yell.

"It was Genesis! He said I had to! And that he could easily get me - get you into trouble because he knows that I like you! I mean, really like you! Like, love you, man!" Zack rambled, the whole sorry story pouring out of him. "And he blackmailed me! He told me that I had to wear this and and...arghhhh, now I can't even feel my balls!"

Angeal frowned. So that was why Zack had been acting so strange. That was why Genesis had that look...the whole day? And the puppy put up with it?

"What have I always told you, Zack? What am I here for?" Angeal sighed and moved closer, placing his hand on Zack's erection, fingers working gently to try and soothe his frazzled student. He looked at Zack, dubiously. "And if you say molest, I'm going to thump you."

Zack blinked, calming down a little as Angeal's hand moved up to cup him, the numbness beginning to melt away by the warm hand. "To yell at me and stuff?"

"I'm your mentor as well as you're friend. I'm here to guide, encourage and teach you. I'm here to listen to and help you with any problems you may encounter. It doesn't matter whether they are professional or personal." Angeal smiled for the first time that day, directing his gaze to Zack's crotch. "You do realise you could have saved yourself a lot of hassle if you had just told me about your...situation first thing in the morning?"

"What about Genesis? He said that -" Zack began.

"I would have told you he was bluffing." Angeal cut him off smoothly. "He only told you that to get you to do what he wanted. Despite what people think, he's a good person deep down. There is no way he would have done what he was threatening you with."

Zack nodded, miserably. "Sorry."

"Though I'm flattered that you were thinking of me the whole time." Angeal leaned forward to kiss him.

Zack relaxed returning the kiss. After all, how long had he dreamed about this moment? He tensed suddenly, when he realised that his pants were still down around his ankles. He quickly pulled away with a nervous laugh trying to yank his pants up again but only succeeding in tripping himself over. He would have fallen flat on his face, had Angeal not caught him.

"Isn't it a little too late for the coy act?" Angeal asked, steadying his student.

Zack blushed and nodded sheepishly.

"Go and wait for me in my room." Angeal instructed, handing Zack his key before moving his hand down to his student's erection once more. "I'll come up in a little while and see what I can do to help you relieve that."

Another touch, a gentle caress.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Zack moaned then looked a little confused. "What about you?"

"There's one more thing I need to do." Angeal replied, wryly, as he picked up the vibrator and remote before walking out of the VR training room.

* * *

><p>He'd won.<p>

And oh, how sweet victory was. Right now Zack would either be yanking the vibrator out and falling to Angeal's feet in a babbling mess...or he'd still be in the midst of sexual frustration and ass numbing pain. Either way, Genesis knew he had won. Revenge. Such sweetness. He chuckled to himself once more, picking up his coffee cup, amused azure eyes gazing at Sephiroth who shot him a disapproving look before continuing on with his paperwork. They were seated back at their table in the cafeteria. Having long since finished their meal. Sephiroth had lingered over his work, determined to get it done before they headed upstairs to bed. Genesis leaned back in his chair, content to watch the silver haired General work quietly when a strange but oh so familiar whirring noise sounded just behind his head. He turned around to see Angeal towering over him, a scowl fixed firmly in place, the vibrator in one hand and the remote in the other.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, that!" Genesis feigned surprise. He caught Sephiroth looking up with interest out of the corner of his eye. "Where was it?"

"Up my student's ass!" Angeal replied through gritted teeth.

"That's strange..." Genesis looked truly puzzled for a moment. He then glanced over at Sephiroth and gave him a wicked look. "Seph...didn't you get that so it could be used on me? What was it doing upZack's ass?"

Sephiroth froze and despite himself, felt his face colouring with a mixture of embarrassment and indignation.

"If you'll excuse me, Angeal." Sephiroth said politely, pointedly ignoring Genesis. "I have a lot to do and so I'll be working all night which means I do not wish to be disturbed!"

This last part was directed at his lover, of course. Gathering up his paperwork, Sephiroth aimed another dark look at Genesis before nonchalantly making his exit.

Angeal merely smirked and held out the vibrator to Genesis. "Perhaps you'll be using this on yourself tonight."

Genesis glared up at Angeal. His friend placed the vibrator down on the table and turned away to go and -

"Fucking the puppy tonight?"

"But of course." Angeal replied without turning around. Genesis could hear the smugness in his friend's voice.

"I hate you," Genesis muttered halfheartedly as Angeal walked away, pulling out LOVELESS from his inner pocket. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight, baby."

He was unaware he'd said that out loud until he heard a few snickers behind him. Turning around he was confronted by a whole gaggle of Third Classes gawking at him. However a glare had them all scampering off like frightened bunnies. Self satisfied, Genesis sighed as he settled down and began reading his favourite play.


End file.
